Confrontation
by Raven Morning
Summary: Set after the end of the series. After hearing all that Vic had done, Olivia considered him nothing more then a dirty, corrupt cop. But is she really all that different from him? One heated argument in the ICE office copy room will settle that. Review!


Olivia sighed, finding her refuge away from work inside the copy room. She clutched a mug of warm coffee and closed her eyes for a brief moment. A migraine was beginning to develop, pressing on the back of her eyes. Work was overwhelming. Today, in particular, had been hellish. But then again, working for the ICE was always strenuous. She hadn't caught a break in the mounds of paperwork for a week. It just kept coming and coming. Requests, transfers, reports- all of it came to her. Not only that, but she had to keep tabs on several of her subordinate agents. Especially Mackey. She had noticed him straying to the higher-up's offices during the slower parts of the day, and she'd heard that he was trying to convince her bosses to allow him to start working the streets again. Knowing his history, that was the _last_ place Olivia wanted him.

Some days, it was all too much to handle.

The door swung open, breaking Olivia's little bubble of peace. She opened her eyes and lowered her head, gripping the mug a bit tighter. ICE Agent Vic Mackey stood in the doorway, holding a sheaf of papers and looking very much perturbed with the world today. He glanced up and grimaced a bit.

"Olivia." She straightened up and looked away, grabbing what little of the memos that had been printed and arranging them into a stack.

"Agent Mackey." She replied curtly.

"I take it you're still using that?" He gestured to the humming copier.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Her back was still turned to him. He sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Look, are you going to act this way around me for the entire time I'm here?"

She turned, eyes flashing. "I will act towards you whatever way I feel appropriate."

"You can hold your little grudge against me for God knows what reason, but don't bring it here, okay?"

"'God knows'?" She lowered her voice to a hiss. "_You_ know damn well why I don't want you here Vic."

"I did what I had to in the Barn to get the job done. You don't like it? Too bad."

"You killed, broke laws, cheated the force- you call that getting the job done?" she cried.

He laughed dryly. "I made more of a difference on the streets then a paper pusher like you _ever_ will. Don't stand there and pretend like I didn't." Olivia turned on him again, setting her mug down on the table and taking several deep breaths.

"Do you think for one second," she finally asked. "That what you did was right? Do you think your actions were justifiable? You're no better then the criminals you put away."

Vic strode over to the door and slammed it shut, locking it. When he turned, his eyes were icily cold, his countenance threatening.

"**Everything **I did was to protect my family and my team." He growled.

"Bullshit." She shot back. "You're a selfish bastard and you know it." The former cop approached her, chuckling.

"You can place blame, but you sure as hell can't take it. You're no different then me."

"_I don't kill cops._"

He raised a brow. "Oh? And you think those favors you were running for Pezuela didn't end up getting a few people shot?" She looked away, glaring at a spot on the wall. "A big shark like Pezuela had a wide reach. He could do whatever the hell he liked. You were nothing but his puppet. Every crime he committed, you had an equal hand in."

"I-I was just protecting my-"

"Your brother." Vic cut in, nodding. "And what do you think Ronnie and Lem were to me? Huh?"

"And I suppose you can think of an excuse for ripping of an Armenian money train too?" she asked bitterly.

"I had an ex-wife to support. Bills to pay. Two autistic children to take care of. Bills from the special school they both went to. Do you think a cop's wages would pay for that, even with overtime?"

"No matter what your reason, it doesn't change what you did."

"But I _helped _you. I got that file of yours out of Pezuela's personal shit box. Do you know what I could've _done_ with that? I could've blackmailed you, just like he did. I could've _ruined _you."

"You already have. I backed you. I suggested you to my boss and vouched for you. How do you think that made me look when you confessed all of your wrongs?"

"Bad judgment of character on your part." He replied, smirking.

"Oh? And how does Ronnie feel about all of this?" The smirk gave way to a cold stare.

"...I had no choice."

"Betraying your best friend is a pretty shitty thing to do. You managed to come out of it quite nicely though."

"I thought they were arresting my ex!" he yelled. "My kid's would end up being put into the foster system, because I sure as hell couldn't take care of them _and_ have a full time job as a cop! What would you have me do?"

"You should've considered the consequences before you became corrupt." She replied, looking him in the eye. He ran a hand over his head and sighed, walking away from her.

"Unbelievable." He muttered. He gripped the handle of the door and turned back, guesturing with the papers he held. "You're such a saint, aren't you Olivia? So goddamned _perfect_, above everyone else. When reality comes around and hits you, you'll realize we're not so different. Once that happens, you come find me." He jerked the door open and walked out, a disgusted expression on his hard face. The door slowly closed, leaving Olivia alone to wrestle her thoughts and overcome her conscience once more.

* * *

**A quick oneshot set after the end of the series. This kinda reflects my opinion on the whole 'Vic is worse then Olivia' thing. When I think about it, she almost just as bad as he is. Review, please!**


End file.
